Swivel
by hudsons-berry
Summary: "You know what I'm talking about," he sighs. "Look, it hurts all of us to see you like this. She doesn't remember the last five months. She doesn't remember all the places we've been through after we had graduated. She doesn't remember what we went through after the accident. She spends the day with you today then forgets about it the next day and it's killing you." AU


**AN: Hey guys! This is my first story ever and I hope you'll like it! :) It's kinda short. :( :)**

**Swivel**

Rachel woke up the next day, her head throbbing in pain. She massaged her temple as she walked out of her room and to the kitchen. She was startled when she saw Finn standing there, making breakfast for two.

"Morning," Finn greeted, still not looking up from the fryer, but a small smile was evident in his face.

"Morning," she grumbled. "This headache is killing me." She started to pry open various drawers, looking for some pain killers and groaned, wondering where all the pills have gone.

"Here, take these," Finn says, handing her two, small, baby blue pills. "They work like a charm."

"Thanks," she muttered, popping the pills in her mouth before swallowing them dry as she sat down on the counter. "Did I get wasted last night?"

"Something like that," Finn replied. "Want to go to the beach today?" he asks, taking breakfast out of the pan before hissing in pain as he dropped the pan, accidentally burning himself. He ran his hand under tap water before sighing in relief.

"You okay?" Asks Rachel, eyebrows knitted in concern.

"I'm fine," Finn reassures, placing breakfast on two plates and setting one in front of Rachel. He took a seat beside her, grabbing his utensils and starting to eat. "So, you up for it?"

"Don't we have rehearsals today?"

"Nah, it was cancelled."

"Okay then. Could we invite the others?"

"Alright. I'll give them a call later."

Rachel nods before asking, "Did you spend the night here?"

"Yeah. I crashed in your guest bedroom. I figured you wouldn't mind."

"Did you and Sam get into a fight or something?"

"No, he spent the night at his new girlfriend's house. I didn't feel like being alone."

"Alright then," she says, ending their conversation.

They both ate in silence and got ready to go to the beach as soon as they had finished, dumping the dirty dishes in the sink, deciding they would take care of it later.

"Did you call them yet?" Rachel asks as they get into Finn's car.

"Yeah. They said they'd meet us there," he replies, starting the ignition.

"Alright," Rachel says, turning on the radio.

They met the others on the beach. Kurt and Blaine were splashing each other playfully; Mercedes and Santana were talking, sitting on towels and picking on a few chips they had placed in a bowl in front of them; Sam was taking to Quinn by the shore about something that seemed to be serious as their feet were run over by crashing waves from time to time.

"Hey guys," Rachel greeted, catching the attention of the others as they gave her an acknowledging wave.

Rachel noticed Sam tense when he saw Finn, but thought nothing of it as she joined the two girls' conversation.

They had spent the whole morning together, mucking around as normal teenagers do until it was time for lunch.

They had laid out a large picnic blanket and sat on it, throwing bits of food at each other playfully. They had spent the whole afternoon splashing each other and laughing and trying to get a tan and what normal teenagers do on a day out on the beach.

Just before the sun began to set, Finn and Rachel decided it wouldn't hurt to take one more dip. They went in further and further until the water was up to their chests.

"I had a really good time today. Thank you, Finn," says Rachel gratefully. The sun was beginning to set and neither of them had noticed yet.

"It's no problem, Rachel," Finn says with his million dollar smile.

"No, really. Thank you so much," Rachel insists. Without even realizing it, she leaned over and gives Finn a quick peck on the lips.

"Oh my gosh, I am so sorry. I have absolutely no idea why I did that. I – " Rachel rambles but was cut off by Finn's melodious chuckle.

"It's fine, Rachel, really. In fact, I wouldn't be mad if you did it again," he reassures cheekily.

"And why would that be?" She asks, cocking her head to the side.

"I like you, Rachel. I like you a lot," Finn admits.

"I like you, too," a flushed Rachel says, ducking her head as to hide her blush. "I've liked you since freshman year."

Finn cups her chin and makes her look at him. "Want to give it another go?"

Rachel captures her bottom lip with her teeth before nodding.

They leaned in at the same time, meeting halfway as their lips molded together.

"So what does this make us?" Rachel asks as they pull away.

"Be my girlfriend?" Finn questions, a glint of hope emitting from his eyes.

"I thought you'd never ask," she replies, unable to wipe the smile off her face as Finn pulls her in for another kiss.

After that, they had sat on the shore with the others, watching the sunset before deciding to go back to their respective flats. Finn had asked Rachel if he could stay over after Sam had told him that he was staying at his new beau's.

As Rachel was taking a shower, Finn heard a knock on the door and, knowing who it was, answered it, revealing a sympathetic looking Sam.

"Finn," he starts, "the guys and I have been talking and we decided that this isn't healthy anymore."

"What are you talking about?" Finn asks, not meeting Sam's quite intimidating gaze.

"You know what I'm talking about," he sighs. "Look, it hurts all of us to see you like this. She doesn't remember the last five months. She doesn't remember all the places we've been through after we had graduated. She doesn't remember what we went through after the accident. She spends the day with you today then forgets about it the next day and it's killing you. You've got to stop this, Finn."

"The doctor said she might still get her memory back," he says, using the same excuse every time they had this talk.

"But what if she doesn't?"

"She might. She still does all the things we used to before the accident like kissing me when I compliment her and asks if I'm okay if I hurt myself in the slightest bit."

"Just stop this, Finn."

"I can't," he says, finally looking at him. "I love her too much and I don' care if I have to make her fall in love with me every day for the rest of our lives because it's worth it."

Sam looks at him sadly before sighing. "Alright, if you say so," he says before turning to go back to his flat.

"And Finn?" He calls, not turning back but instead looking at him with his peripheral vision. "I'm just downstairs if you ever want to move back in."

Finn smiles gratefully at him and closes the door, sighing as he heard the shower turn off.

A few minutes later, Finn and Rachel were snuggled up against each other in bed, both ready to go to sleep.

"I feel like having a movie day tomorrow," Rachel says tiredly.

"Anything you want, babe," Finn replies, kissing her forehead and soon enough she was out like a light.

The next morning, Finn woke up early, as usual. With a quick shower and a change of clothes from the guest room where he keeps his things, he started to make breakfast for two.

"Morning."

"Morning. This headache is killing me."

"Here, take these."

"Thanks. Did I get wasted last night?"

"Yeah, you sort of did. I stayed in the guest bedroom, by the way. I figured you wouldn't mind."

"You and Sam get into a fight?"

"Something like that. Hey, want to have a movie day today?"

"Don't we have rehearsals?"

"Nah, it was cancelled."


End file.
